Corazón de Melón: Sentimientos puros
by GrupoScarlet
Summary: Bueno este es un fic escrito por mi Denve y por mi amiga KariyaSama ¡Espero qué les guste! - Cuando la protagonista (Tsubasa) Vuelve de sus vacaciones puede que se lleve ciertas sorpresas con los nuevos estudiantes ¿Nuevos romances? ¿Amigos? Hasta puede haber secretos. ¡Atención Lemón! No en todos los caps ¡Yo aviso cuando habrá así que no se preocupen! -
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos bueno ^-^Para los que no me conocen me llamo Denve, eh escrito otros fics, pero los elimine, quería comenzar de nuevo y aquí para ayudarme! :3 KariyaSama ^-^ Escritora de Sueños de Amor, bueno vamos ah escribir una historia de corazón de Melón ¿Verdad? Bueno si la hacemos corta puede que hagamos de algún anime, para los que no nos conocen ¡Esperamos qué les guste nuestro fic! Bueno les diré lo qué vamos ah agregar, Kariya**

**Vamos ah agregar personajes nuevos :3 Para hacerlo más interesante ya saben blah blah blah xD, voy a poner otros protagonistas hasta los padres de la protagonista e_e vamos ah cambiar un poco la cosa. ¡Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarnos! De esa forma podemos mejorar ^-^**

**¡Bueno espero que les guste nuestro Fiction! :3**

* * *

Chapter 01: De vuelta a casa.

Han pasado varios meses de echo 2 y medio, aún que desde que volví de mis vacaciones siento que algo nuevo podrá empezar...No lo entiendo pero bueno, me pongo emocionada por volver ah ver a mis amigos, Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Iris, Violeta etc.

-¿Estás seguro amor?

-Si, de seguro le gustara la noticia.

-Tsubasa, dime ¿Te gustaría que nos mudemos?.- Pregunta el padre.-

-¡¿De ciudad?!

-No, de casa hija.

-No me asusten...

-Al final parece que te gusto este lugar ¿No?

-Bueno es más pacifico cariño, no hay coches por todos lados ¬¬.

-Si, es mejor que nuestro hogar anterior. -Se recuesta en el asiento del coche trasero.-

-¿Y qué piensas?

-...Podría ser...

-Bueno te daremos hasta el sábado para nos des la respuesta.

-¿Ah qué viene la pregunta sobre está mudanza?

-Es que...

-Tú madre y yo, queremos ir ah un hogar más grande...Eso es todo.

-¿Seguro? Ustedes no le ocultarían nada a su hija ¿No?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Bueno volvimos de lo más bien! -Sonríe y baja del auto.-

-Qué gusto es volver ah casa...Papa ¿Puedo ir ah dar una vuelta?

-Si, seguro.- Baja las cosas.-

-Muy bien, vuelvo al rato. -Se va.-

Estoy muy contenta de por fin volver, en las vacaciones no todo me fue tan bien, es decir cuando viajamos tardamos 1 día en llegar y hacía mucho calor...Además se nos daño el coche en medio de la carretera, después de caminar lo arreglaron y seguimos, luego de llegar me moje completa con una ola enorme, tuve que cambiarme pero la ropa estaba toda abajo de las cosas. Así que anduve con la ropa mojada por todos lados hasta que bajaron todo. Después de esa horrible semana, empezó ah darme un gran golpe de calor ¡Me dolía la cabeza! Y no podía evitar vomitar...Sin que tengamos que salir ah algún lado.

En fin, una de las peores vacaciones que eh tenido hasta ahora.

Kariya Pov

Tsubasa se puso ah caminar hasta llegar a un parque infantil y se sento en uno de los columpios, mientras se balanceaba un poco, a poco escucho un sonido de una chica renegando con alguien parece ser al parecer Tsubasa se asomo y era Roxana junto con Leight.

-Ya te dije que no van bien ¿Por que no compraste el verde? ¡Te quedaba bien!

-Por que vi mejor el negro.

-¡Hola Roxana!

-Hm? ¡TSUBASA! -Corre hacía ella y la abraza fuertemente.-

-Tiempo sin verte Tsubasa.

-Lo mismo digo Leight.

-¡Tsubasa! ¿Donde fuiste? ¿Conociste chicos? ¡Cuéntame todo!

-Jeje, eso quisiera pero veo que estás en una cita...

-Eh...Cierto, perdona Leight.

-Y después yo tengo la culpa ¿No? ¬¬

-¡Nos vemos! . -Se van juntos.-

-¿Chicos? Lamentablemente ah ninguno TT_TT Estuve sola todas las vacaciones sin nadie que me invite a salir.

Cuando Tsubasa volvió estaba su tía como siempre sonriente y preguntando una tonelada de cosas, ella luego de comer y de tanta charla, se fue ah dormir.

Hasta llegar el día, normalmente se levanto, se peino, se cambio etc. Y se fue junto con su padre a la escuela, luego de tanto pensar simplemente entro como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que choco con alguien.

-¡Ah lo siento! No vi por donde iba.

-Tranquila, no se me cayo nada por fortuna.

-¿Eres nuevo? Es que nunca te eh visto.

-Si soy nuevo, tengo que ir a comprar la foto de carnet.

-(Qué recuerdos aquellos). -Ríe.-

-¿Hice algo que te hizo reír?

-No, es solo que yo ya fui la nueva...No fue muy agradable pero luego verás que este lugar te puede gustar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Oye ¿Me dices tú nombre?

-Tsubasa Hyuuga.

-¡Un gusto! Yo me llamo Michiru Amano, bueno me debo ir.

-Yo estoy más apurada que tú, jeje.- Se van por distintos lados.-

Pov de Tsubasa.

Me dio cierta risa el recordar cuando llegue, la verdad que fue el año pasado, no es gran cosa para algunos pero para mi...es...

-Si te empujan es obvio por que.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Donde haz estado?

-¡Castiel! ¬¬ Qué raro...En frente de la puerta.

-Él profe aún no llego.

-Bueno entonces.- Entra.-

-Procura no perderte.- Se ríe.-

-Maldito...(Es solo que cuando buscaba ah ave me perdí en la escuela TT^TT Y me quede encerrada, Castiel por fortuna me encontró.

-¡Pero miren quién volvió!

-(Oh no, la princesa) ¬¬ Hola Amber...

-Jeje, esfúmate.

-Haz vuelto Tsubasa.

-¡Hola Iris! .- Sonríe y se sienta a su lado.-

Luego de un par de minutos entra el profesor y los alumnos que estaban parados se sientan apurados, incluso Castiel, en cuanto el profesor entra.

-Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos, parece que uno llegara tarde ¬¬, pero bueno ^-^ Espero que los traten bien.

-Hola... -Se para en frente y se presenta.

-(Ese es él chico que vi está mañana, Michiru...).

De repente se desliza la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! .- Se agita.-

-(Ese chico es...).

Continuara...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, bueno hasta el chapter 2! **

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el Chapter 02 ¡Espero qué les guste! ^^**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-Haz vuelto Tsubasa.

-¡Hola Iris! .- Sonríe y se sienta a su lado.-

Luego de un par de minutos entra el profesor y los alumnos que estaban parados se sientan apurados, incluso Castiel, en cuanto el profesor entra.

-Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos, parece que uno llegara tarde ¬¬, pero bueno ^-^ Espero que los traten bien.

-Hola... -Se para en frente y se presenta.

-(Ese es él chico que vi está mañana, Michiru...).

De repente se desliza la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! .- Se agita.-

-(Ese chico es...).

* * *

Chapter 02: Un rebelde estrella.

-Muy bien, ya que llego tarde...Tendrá doble tarea.

-¡Pero hoy es mi primer día! ¡¿Qué le pasa maldito profesor?!

Ese chico era bastante atrevido, al contestarle así al profesor, además tenía mucha pinta de rebelde, igual que Castiel aún que su cara me suena familiar ah un amigo de la infancia...Pero no lo recuerdo bien...

-¡¿Como eres capaz de contestarme así?!

-¬¬ Lo que diga ¿Ya me puedo sentar?

-S-Si.

Después de la clase estuve en el recreo conn Rosalya, Iris y Violeta, me preguntaron muchas cosas, hasta que toco el horario del club, así que todas se fueron menos yo, ya que mi profesor falto y tuve que quedarme sola. Solo me senté debajo de un árbol, donde hubiera sombra y me puse a cantar una canción que cantaba de niña, ya que nadie podía escucharme...

-Vaya no creí que había una artista en está escuela.

-Hm? ¡¿EH?! ¿M-Me estabas escuchando?

-Ps, claro.

-(¡Qué vergüenza!) O-Oye y si canto tan mal ¿Por que me escuchas?

-Yo nunca mencione que cantaras mal...Al contrario, cantas bien.

-Para ser un rebelde, no pareces tener malos gustos, jeje.

-Hm? No, no soy de esos tipos.

-Parecía que si...

-Si juzgas, serás juzgado...

-Si...

-Bueno de todas formas ¿Se puede saber tu nombre?

-Me llamo Tsubasa Hyuuga.

-Al mío ya lo mencionaron en el salón...-Baja del árbol de un salto.-

-¿Hm?

-Fue un gran gusto conocerte Tsubasa. -Se acerca a sus labios.-

Justo en aquel preciso momento sale Lysandro del Gimnasio ya qué sus actividades las tuvieron allí.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tsubasa!

-(¡¿Lysandro?!).-Lo empuja antes de llegar a sus labios.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres un regalo de mi parte?

-¡No! y menos si es de parte tuya...

Tsubasa se fue enojada, al salón en cuanto a Lysandro cuando ella se fue la siguió para saber que estaba pasando, en poco tiempo toco la campana así que los demás podían salir ah beber algo y luego tenían que volver.

-Lysandro yo...

-No importa, de todas formas seguro solo estaba jugando contigo. -Cierra los puños con fuerza.-

-Lo se...Pero...(Sus ojos son los que me cazaron en aquel momento...Si no hubiera sido por Lysandro yo...).

De pronto la puerta se desliza donde entra Castiel, al verlos ah solas puso una cara un tanto chistosa.

-¿Ustedes...?

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! N-No seas mal pensado.

-Si, Castiel no soy como tú.

-Bueno, está bien jajaja, solo quería ver si había alguien eso es todo. -Se va-

-...Qué susto.

-Si...

Pov de Lysandro *-*

Realmente, aún que no se porqué él estaba tan cerca de aquellos labios que me encantaria besar, pero no soy capaz de eso...Pero seguro lo haré el día que confiese mis sentimientos...Aún que realmente la ame, no se como poder decírselo, además ella nunca está ah solas y cuando lo está no alcanzó a hablar con ella. Me da rabia el solo pensar que ese chico le haya querido arrebatar un beso.

Luego salí del salón y me fui con Castiel hasta mi casa, al parecer no había nadie así que simplemente me fui ah mi habitación y me recosté, mire el teléfono si teníamos alguna llamada y de echo si la teníamos.

_¿Hola Lysandro? Bueno quería decirte que este domingo, vamos con los chicos a una feria hay un montón de cosas, bueno Rosalya nos invito, la entrada es gratis así que...Me preguntaba si podías venir con nosotros, tal vez con Castiel ¡N-No lo tomes como una cita! Digamos que es entre amigos una salida normal...así que...Avísame si no puedes ir, así les aviso a los demás bueno...Eso es todo adiós._

-¿Una feria? ...

Me puse ah pensar un poco, luego ya lo decidí pero luego, quise escuchar de nuevo la llamada, una y otra vez, el sonido de su voz...No podía parar de escucharlo.

Luego de un rato llego mi hermano y entre media hora mis padres...

Volvemos ah mi pov :3

Tan rápido pasó la semana que ya había llegado el domingo, todos se reunieron en la entrada de la feria, en cuanto llegaron comenzaron a platicar un poco de cualquier cosa ya que faltaba Lysandro.

-Sin duda se perdió. -Dice el pelirrojo.

-Eso me parece a mi, ya que le dije que si no podía ir que me avisara.

-¡Ash! ¡Estoy harta de esperar!

-Cálmate Rosalya.

-Hay viene.

-¡Lysandro!

Lysandro llega un poco agitado, parece que estaba corriendo y si, al parecer se perdió en el parque como ciertas veces.

-Bueno ¡Entremos! Yo quiero ver la montaña rusa. -Dice Rosalya con emoción.-

-L-La montaña rusa...¡Saben que yo los espero aquí!

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

-¡Eso no es cierto, además t-tú no te atreverías a subirte delante de todo.

-¿Quieres verme hacerlo?

-Chicos no discutan.

-¡Tú no te metas rubio de pacotilla!

-Eh?

Al momento enseguida Castiel y Nathaniel se pusieron a discutir y al final llegaron a una apuesta.

-¡Muy bien! El que vomite primero pierde.

-¡Echo!

-¬¬ Para eso tendrían que subirse bastante veces.

-No quiero ver como termina esto.

-Hay dios ¡Solo subamos y ya!

Rosalya tomo la mano de Tsubasa y la llevo ah sentarse a las corridas, hasta que todos estaban allí, el juego iba a empezar y todos convencidos de que no sería la gran cosa...Hasta que llegaron ah la punta y allí el miedo comenzaba a recorrer a los chicos, sabiendo que cuando baje no sería nada placentero. En cuanto el carro llego y bajo la mayoria comenzó ah gritar. Inclusive Castiel y Nathaniel se morían del miedo, en cuanto termino no querían volver a subir...Excepto Castiel y Nathaniel ya que con la apuesta tenían que subir hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera o vomite. Mientras ellos dos se fueron por su lado los demás fueron ah comer algo.

-Ah...No entiendo como puede hacer una apuesta tan tonta.

-Déjenlos ya se las arreglaran.

-¿Eso crees Tsubasa?

-Seguro, confía en mi Lysandro.

-Ahora ya estoy realmente preocupada.

-¡Rosalya! Dices que no soy de confianza.

-Para nada...

Mientras Armin jugaba sus videos juegos, Alexy le llamo la atención un gorro que daban de premio color naranja, sin duda lo quería.

-...Oye...Algunos de ustedes tiene puntería...

-Hm? ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Es que yo no la tengo, además quiero el gorro que esta ahí.

-¡Qué lindo!

-¿Verdad que si?

-No hablo del gorro Alexy, hablo del panda de peluche *-* es hermoso.

-¿Panda de peluche?

-¡El que está ahí!

-...Yo lo podría conseguir...

-¡¿De verdad Lysandro?! Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Es bastante simple, ah mi no me llegaría a costar absolutamente nada.

-¿De verdad Armin? ¿Podrían conseguirlo? ¡Porfiss!

-Muy bien.

-De acuerdo.

Luego ambos agarraron las 4 pelotas ya que era 4 tiros, Lysandro estaba concentrado estaba decidido ah conseguirle aquel peluche a Tsubasa ah como de lugar, inclusive Armin estaba de la misma manera así que se pusieron a competir, casi igual que Castiel y Nathaniel, solo que sin ponerse ah discutir.

En un par de minutos, Lysandro tira el primer tiro, pero falla y lo mismo con Armin, luego de tirar las 2 que tenían solo les quedaron 1 así que ambos se miraron con la competencia de quien se iba a ganar el peluche para dárselo a Tsubasa. Armin tiro y justamente le dio pero no al panda si no a un perrito que estaba justo al lado, era bastante tierno.

-¡Qué lindo! - Abraza el peluche.-

Lysandro con solo ver como raciono, tiro el último tiro acertando al panda y se lo dio a Tsubasa.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Los dos son realmente monos!

-Vaya quien diría te ganaste 2 peluches.

-¿Y mi gorro? TT_TT.

Luego de unas horas pasaron por la montaña rusa, donde Nathaniel y Castiel ya estaban cansados y se veían realmente mal, ambos estaban sentados aún discutiendo.

-¿Cuantas veces se subieron?

-15. -Dice Castiel.

-¡Una vez más!.- Grita Nathaniel.

Hasta que ambos les agarro un dolor de estomago y vomitaron al mismo tiempo justo en el vestido de Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa...

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?!

Ambos estaban realmente cansados, en cuanto lo de Tsubasa, tuvo que cambiarse y ponerse otra cosa, por suerte se trajo una camiseta y una falda, lo que sería más fácil para ella y simplemente anduvo normalmente solo que realmente enojada con ambos.

Ya para más tarde se despidieron, justamente cuando todos se fueron Lysandro se quedo a solas con Tsubasa y decidió confesarse a Tsubasa ya que estaban solos.

-Tsubasa hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...Quiero decirte que...

-¡Hey Tsubasa! ¿Nos acompañas? ¡Iremos a el centro!

-¿El centro? ¡Muy bien!. Lo siento Lysandro será para otra.-Se va con Armin y Alexy.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo!

Lysandro se fue un tanto enojado ya que cuando tenía la oportunidad la perdió gracias a esos dos.

Tsubasa fue y compro muchas cosas hasta que ya obscureció, se separo de ambos y se fue camino a su casa con ambos peluches en las manos, por fortuna eran pequeños. Hasta que llego a un vecindario callado y un tanto obscuro, había alguien que parecía estarla esperando.

-Eh? ...¡Tú!

Era aquel chico llamado Kizune el que trato de besarla esa tarde.

-Vaya...Pensé que una niña como tú vendría más temprano.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Tsubasa ¿Realmente no me reconoces?

-¡Para nada!

-...De todas formas aún no eh podido darte aquel beso...

-¡No quiero!

-No me importa que pienses. -Se acerca hasta dejarla sin lugar a donde ir.-

-¡Te digo que no se quién eres!

-...Entonces yo te lo diré...

En aquel callado y preciso momento Kizune la beso de una manera muy brusca sabiendo que ella no se dejaría, en pocos minutos la acorralo en un callejón sin salida.

-D-Déjame quieres...

-No lo haré...Prometí jamás olvidarme de ti y no lo eh echo.

-¿De que hablas?

-...Yo...

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si, bueno ¿Quién será? ._.**

**Ah no se xD Bueno nos leemos en el 3er Chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Nos vemos de nuevo *-* Bueno Carol te diré sobre tú petición...Es posible veremos xD Sobre Alexy, pero primero veremos como haremos las cosas Kariya y yo, así que es posible que si. Lo de tus preguntas bueno, no las entendí bien, pero el fic como mínimo tal vez de 20 o 30 o más caps pero no se de cuantos caps entra, yo en mi fic anterior escribi uno de 30 caps así que no se - Bueno sobre tú otra pregunta Dx No la entendimos pero cuando podamos veremos ok.**

**Cambiando de tema ¡Esperamos que disfruten el Chapter 3! Está vez parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿No? **

**-Si bastante.**

**-xD Bueno comenzamos ¿Kariya?**

**-¡Hai!**

* * *

Chapter 03: Pasado y presente.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Vaya...Pensé que una niña como tú vendría más temprano.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Tsubasa ¿Realmente no me reconoces?

-¡Para nada!

-...De todas formas aún no eh podido darte aquel beso...

-¡No quiero!

-No me importa que pienses. -Se acerca hasta dejarla sin lugar a donde ir.-

-¡Te digo que no se quién eres!

-...Entonces yo te lo diré...

En aquel callado y preciso momento Kizune la beso de una manera muy brusca sabiendo que ella no se dejaría, en pocos minutos la acorralo en un callejón sin salida.

-D-Déjame quieres...

-No lo haré...Prometí jamás olvidarme de ti y no lo eh echo.

-¿De que hablas?

-...Yo...

* * *

-Yo...Realmente te extrañe tenerte a mi lado Tsubasa...No quería que te fueras dejándome solo. -La abraza bien fuerte.-

-(...¿Dejarlo solo? ...¡Espera el es...!) Kizune...Tú...-Comienza ah llorar.-

Lo recuerdo bien...Cuando yo era niña, Kizune era mi amigo de la infancia pero yo...Lo abandone, por culpa de mi mudanza a la ciudad ¡¿Aún me recuerda?! Y yo qué lo olvide...No puedo creer que sea una persona así, es idéntico ¿Como no pude notarlo? Sus ojos de color azul como el mar y su cabello castaño...¡Soy una completa estúpida! ...

Flash Back de Tsubasa (Para los que no saben que es un Flash back es como un recuerdo).

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Ah comer!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

-¿Jugamos mañana?

-¡Sí!

-¡Muy bien nos vemos! -Se va corriendo.-

Kizune era un amigo en el que si podía confiar, nunca me abandono y fue mi mejor compañía...Pero...

-¡Tsubasa! -Corre tras el coche.-

-Hm? ¿Kizune?

-... -Se detiene- ¡Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras!

-...

Yo lo deje...Y lo olvide siquiera me despedí de él.

Fin del flash back.

-¡Yo te estuve esperando todo este tiempo! ¡Y como nunca volviste vine por ti! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eh echo con el tal de volver a verte?! Tsubasa...Tú siempre me haz gustado...Tú sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello ¡Me gusta todo de ti! Y cuando menos quería recordarte me ponía peor si trataba de olvidarte...

-Kizune...-Lo abraza.- Yo nunca me perdonare el haberme olvidado de ti...¡Hablo muy enserio!

-Entonces...-La besa.-

-Detiene el beso.- Pero...Yo quiero a alguien más...Por eso no puedo...

-Tsubasa...¿Y quién es esa persona?

-No puedo decírtelo...Si no, ya no sería un secreto mío...Lo siento.

-Lo entiendo...Bueno si no me dices, lo descubriré.

-Ríe.- Idiota.

-...Yo...

-Debo irme ya Kizune, o mis padres me asesinan.

-Muy bien.

-¡Hasta mañana! -Se va corriendo como puede.-

-Suspiro.- Hay Tsubasa...No sabes cuanto te amo...

Estaba claro que hay alguien a quien realmente amo, no podría dejar a aquel amor por nadie más...Por eso no puedo aceptar a Kizune

Al día siguiente simplemente me desperté eh hice lo mismo que todos los días, mientras iba en el coche me pareció ver a Liz, la fanática de Lysandro y eso que parece que lo estaba siguiendo, no le di gran importancia como siempre...Luego me baje del coche, entre al instituto y me dirigí al salón.

-¡Buenos días! -Saluda Iris.-

-Buenos días...

-Hm? No te ves de muy buen humor, ¿Paso algo?

-No, descuida no pasó nada.

En poco tiempo entro el profesor, obviamente con silencio estaba el salón, ya que era de mates además era muy estricto. Como todas las mañanas Kizune llega tarde solo que hoy...

-Iris, ¿Me dejarías sentarme con Tsubasa?

-Eh? Muy bien. -Se busca otro lugar.-

-¿Y ahora porqué quieres sentarte conmigo?

-Por que quiero estar ah tu lado ¿No puedo?

-Olvídalo.

-Como quieras. -Ríe.-

-Se que eres mi amigo de la infancia pero no tienes que tomarte tanta confianza.

-¡Silencio ahí atrás!

Después de qué pasara la clase, Kizune no dejaba de acosarme, sin duda quería saber quién me gustaba, hasta ni siquiera podía ir ah ayudar al profesor, tampoco a Nathaniel ¡Todo por culpa de Kizune!

-Mion, Si me dices quien es...Será asunto cerrado.

-...¡¿POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡No te lo diré y punto!

-Hace puchero.- Como quieras.- Se va.-

-Al fin...-Choca con alguien.-

-Lo lamento, no vi por donde iba...Tsubasa.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Lysandro!

-No te eh visto en todo el día...

-Es que...Estaba ocupada con unos trabajos extra, eso es todo.

-...Tsubasa yo...

-¡Hey! ¿Cuanto más piensas tardar para buscar una botella de agua Lysandro?

-Hm?

-Ya...- Se va enojado.-

-Eh? Castiel?

-Nos toco gimnasia...Así que...

-Si ya entendí (Espera...Kizune se salto la clase de gimnasia por mi).

-De todas formas me niego a hacer ciertos ejercicios.

-¿Eres flojo?

-No...Simplemente no quiero.

-Bueno debo irme, tengo qué ayudar a Nathaniel...

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Como qué otra vez?

-¡Siempre lo andas ayudando en algo! ¡Parece que no puede hacer las cosas por si mismo!

-Ser delegado a de ser mucho trabajo, Castiel.

-De todas formas no me gusta...

-¿Qué?

-El saber que le haces favores todos los días...

-No importa, no es gran cosa.

-Como si no lo fuera. -Cierra el puño con fuerza.-

-Castiel...

-Ya esta. ¡¿Contento?!

-Oye, tranquilo viejo ¡Nos vemos Victoria! .-Se van los dos al gimnasio.-

-Nos vemos...

De repente cuando ambos se fueron, una suave brisa soplo, que trajo un enorme silencio a mi alrededor, de repente me puse a pensar en Victor, no se por que...Cuando creí haberme olvidado de el...

Su nombre siempre me recuerda a por que me llaman Tsubasa...Sus ojos, su cabello, jamás podré olvidarme de él...Ah la única persona a la que eh podido amar. Pero nunca llegamos a lo que llaman "Novio y novia".

-¡Tsubasa!

-Esa voz...

-¿No viste a Lysandro?

-Si...está en clase de gimnasia.

-Ah...Bueno lo esperare.

-Como quieras...

-Oye ¿De verdad no te gusta Lysandro?

-¡Qué no! Es todo tuyo ¬¬.

-Es qué él...

* * *

Mini flash back de Liz.

-Lo abraza.- ¡Lysandro! ¡Podemos pasar toda las vacaciones juntos!

-Liz hay algo que debo pedirte.

-¿Si? (Seguro me pedirá matrimonio *-*).

-Podrías olvidarte de mi.

-Eh?

-Verás a mi me gusta alguien más y estoy esperando para confesarme pero, si tú estas en medio y comienzas a seguirme, no se que pensara ella así que...

-...Lo entiendo...¡Pero no me rendiré!

-Si tu dices ¬¬.

Fin del mini flash back

* * *

-(No puedo evitar pensar que esa persona es Tsubasa) Te odio...

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?

-Ya sabrás por que.

-Eh?

-Tsubasa, tenemos el permiso de salir temprano.

-Prefiero quedarme, así ya estoy para cuando nos toca a nosotras.

-¡Muy bien! Violeta, Rosalya y yo vamos a comer algo ¿Vienes?

-No, me quedo.

-Muy bien.-Se van las tres.

-¿Ustedes tienen después de los hombres?

-Si, el gimnasio será grande, pero no tanto como crees.

En una hora ya de la que faltaba, los chicos terminaron y tuvimos que cambiarnos, yo de esperar me dio hambre y fui ah comer algo por culpa de eso llegue tarde y me cambie un poco más tarde que las demás.

-¡Demonios! ¿Como pude ser tan torpe?

Mi pov *U*

Mientras Tsubasa se cambiaba su ropa común por la de gimnasia, al terminar estaba a punto de irse pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba...

Justo cuando se puso cerca de unos de los casilleros, alguien te tapo la boca, para evitar algún sonido, aquella persona estaba vestida completamente de negro. Sus manos eran frías y era de una piel muy pálida ¿Quien será?

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¡Bueno en el siguiente chapter tendremos a alguien nuevo *u***

**-Ne, Denve ¿Agregamos lemon? *¬***

**-¡No podemos hacer eso tan repentinamente! e_e**

**-¡Si podemos, anda! e_e yo lo haré entonces y evitare que la edites.**

**-Como quieras yo no me meto ¬¬. -Me voy.-**

**-¡Ok para el proximo chapter ¡Lemon! así que los inocentes les digo que se lo pueden pasar e_e pero solo será una parte cita y estará censurado *-* ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos u_u como Denve no quería escribir el lemon lo haré yo :3 está censurado así que tantooo para ver no hay xD**

**-Solo escribiré las partes normales y ya.**

**-¬¬ Muy bien, agua fiestas...**

**-¿Eh?! **

**-No nada...¬¬**

**-Solo comencemos.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Si vuelve, siempre fue tuyo.

Como cualquier persona entre en pánico ¡¿Quién era el que me sujeto de la cintura y tapo mi boca?!, algo me decía que no iba a querer saberlo y además comencé a asustarme en cualquier momento sabia qué me iba ah echar a llorar.

-Muy bien, te haré solo una simple pregunta ¿Donde está Castiel?

-(E-Esta voz...), No lo se...

-¿Realmente no sabes?

Se me hizo un poco complicado el entenderlo...Su voz sin duda es el pero busca a Castiel, para darle un buen golpe...

-Victor...-Sujeta su mano.-

-...¡¿TSUBASA?!...

-Volviste...

-Lo siento. -La suelta.- No creí que eras tú...Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera al menos saludado de otra forma.

-Jeje, descuida aún así no te diré donde está Castiel.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Simplemente por que no se donde está y si lo supiera no te lo diría sabiendo que se agarraran por ahí ¬¬.

-Tsubasa...Ah pasado tiempo sin verte...Hasta creo que llegaría a extrañarte.

-Es por que tú y yo...Somo amigos, por esa razón estoy feliz de verte.

-La abraza fuertemente.- Pero me debes algo qué no pudiste darme aquella vez...

-Hm? ¡EH!

Victor sin duda es la persona a la que realmente amo...pero no quiero que la gente sepa de eso, es algo intimo para mi, no podría decirlo, si así fuera seguro más gente se enteraría.

Ah poco comenzó a acercarse ah mis labios, con ese entusiasmo de un beso que tenía en aquel momento...Se acerco cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente llego...Como extrañaba esos besos que solía darme...Esos besos apasionados era algo que nunca iba a olvidar...

-Olvide de nuevo mi libreta...(¡Tsubasa!).

-Ara? Lysandro? ¿Donde está Castiel?

-No lo se...

-¡¿Nos viste?!

-S-Si...Pero descuida si es algo que no puedo decir, lo entiendo, no lo haré.

-Gracias...

-Hm? Tsubasa...No me digas que te molesta ser mi novia.

-No, es solo que...¡No se nada de esas cosas! Además imagínate el escándalo que harían tus fanáticas.

-Si pero...

-No importa.

-Entonces...Vienes conmigo. -La toma de la mano y la lleva dentro de un coche.- Te quiero mostrar algo...

-Hm?

Simplemente subí a aquel coche negro y fui un poco donde había más población, me refiero tal vez un poco más donde hay edificios, hasta llegar a uno que me sorprendió con solo verlo por fuera, me invito a entrar, claro acepte.

-¡Genial!

-Pero esto es solo la recepción ¬¬.

-Si pero se muy bien.

-¬¬ Solo ven.- La sujeta de la mano.

Me llevo al ascensor y de allí a un pasillo, de aquel tranquilo y silencioso pasillo, entramos en un cuarto realmente hermoso, con una vista preciosa que no podría evitar mirar, simplemente me acerque al balcón, donde la brisa golpeaba mi cabello.

-¿Es hermoso, verdad?

-Si, es precioso.

-Desde que mis padres ganaron mucho dinero, me dejaron volver y además vivo aquí.

-¡¿Aquí?! ¡Este enorme departamento es tú casa?!

-Mi hogar más bien.

-Nunca lo creí...

-En la noche se pone más hermoso, cuando veo aquellas luces, a través de mis ventanas y de aquel balcón...Sin duda es una hermosa vista, si gustas puedes quedarte.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Claro que si, me gustaría mucho pasar el tiempo en tú compañía hasta que la luna salga...

-Gracias, Victor.

Pasamos las horas mirando películas, jugando vídeo juegos y comiendo postres que pedíamos en la recepción.

Luego ya eran las 8:00 y decidí asomarme al balcón a ver esa hermosa vista de la que Victor me comento.

-Es...Es...Hermoso...

-No hay nada como esto ¿No?. -La abraza por la espalda. -Tsubasa...Quisiera estar contigo siempre...Y despertar con tu sonrisa todas las mañanas...

-Hm? No podría vivir contigo, si a eso te refieres.

-Solo...Una noche quédate...-La abraza fuertemente. -Solo una noche...Por favor...

-Esta bien...Pero solo está noche.

Luego de esa conversación me senté en el sofá, tranquila tome una taza de café.

-Deberíamos dormir ya.

-Hm, tienes razón...

Fui a la habitación que primero encontré no parecía de Victor, digo por su decoración y gustos además tenía una hermosa vista.

-...Tsubasa...

-¿Si?

-¿Planeas dormir aquí?

-¡S-Si es tú cuarto, lo siento!

-No, es solo que...

Victor comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y a acariciarlo...Comencé a darme cuenta de lo que quería por lo tanto trate de zafarme de esa, pero cerro la puerta con llave, no tenía más opción que quedarme...

-Eto...Victor ¿Puedo ir a buscar algo?

-...Sería mejor que te recuestes ya...

-Pero...

-Tsubasa...Por favor...Se mía solo está noche.-Le susurra al oído.

-Eh...

Con solo oír esas palabras ya quería escapar pero Victor me lo impedia, me tenía acorralada justo en frente de la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Tsubasa...Hoy serás solo mía...

-¡N-No digas tonterías...!

Poco a poco, Victor se me acerca y me da un beso, pero no como los que siempre me ah dado, está vez era muy apasionado, el sentir su lengua explorando la mía...Mi mente se puso en un completo color blanco, solo quería huir de aquella situación y entre menos comenzó a besar mi cuello, levanto mi falda y comenzó a tocarme justo en [Censurado xD] Con sus dedos, mi cuerpo ya no podía moverse comencé a sentirme extraña de una manera de la que nunca e sentido...

Dentro de poco tiempo comenzó a tocar mis pechos, subió mi camisa y comenzó a lamerlos, solo sentía nervios mis piernas temblaban de miedo sin saber que hacer en esa situación y entonces...

-Tal vez ahora te duela un poco esto...

Está vez metió dos de sus dedos en mi...Sentía un dolor un tanto débil el sentir que toquen una parte que ni yo eh tocado...

-V-Victor, basta...Duele...

-Esto comparado con otras cosas no duele...Créeme.

De repente me suelta y me susurra al oído.

-Espéralo con ansias...

-N-No dijiste ¿Que-

-Ya dentro de poco serás mía, ten paciencia.

-¡No quiero eso!

Simplemente abrí la puerta y me fui corriendo de allí, no quería verlo y menos ahora que dijo eso.

De repente me sentí un tanto perdida...Ahora se como se siente Lysandro, aún que por lo que veo en mi alrededor el posible que sea un parque, pero no el que está cerca de casa ya que lo reconocería de inmediato...

-Ara? ¿Tsubasa?

-¡EH! ¿Lysandro?

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Nada en especial ¿Y tú?

-Compras...Oye ¿Qué le pasó a tu manga?

-Eh?

De repente me di cuenta que tenía una de mis mangas cortadas como si hubieran sido estiradas por perros.

-¡Q-Qué vergüenza!

-Oye, hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Hm? Dime.

-...Yo...No, tú me gustas...De echo estoy realmente enamorado de ti yo...

-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-No es una broma, Tsubasa...Tú realmente me gustas...

En ese momento no sabía que pensar, mi mente estaba en un blanco enorme y para peor...Estaba como tomate, alguien se me confeso por primera vez ¿Qué se supone que haga o diga?

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno el lemon no fue gran cosa lo se xD Tal vez esperaron algo un poco más fuerte, pero es solo es comienzo en el siguiente será un capitulo normal.**

**-Por fin. -Suspiro.-**

**-Como si no te gustara el lemon e_e te conozco sempai.**

**-¡N-No es cierto!**

**-Ah..¿Ahora miento? ewe No importa ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**-Bye bye.**


End file.
